La gargola de Notre Dame
by future fish
Summary: De alguna manera Sarah ha sobrevivido, y al intentar llevar el conocimiento que ha rescatado se ha llevado consigo a un mounstro...
1. Chapter 1

1842, Paris, Francia

Sonaban las campanas en eco interminable, y tras las puertas de Notre Dame se escuchaban coses de caballo a la distancia y poderosos relinchidos. Era Claude Frollo, quien perseguia con ira a una mujer… y a un gran lagarto. Ella miraba a todos lados, sabia que a las puertas de Notre Dame algo surgiria, y era la causa del por que lo sabia el por que la perseguían, después de tanto tiempo de viajar llego la hora de volver a su era, junto con su compañero, pero primero debia salvarse. Ella y el lagarto lograron perderle el tiempo suficiente para llegar al lugar exacto, a las puertas de Notre Dame , entre la nieve de la noche. Vieron una gran luz cristalina, una anomalia, sonrio y animo a su gran lagarto a entrar; en eso los relinchidos se escucharon y los dos entraron. Frollo se dio cuenta de lo que era y entro con su caballo al portal…

Presente

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del portal, amanecia, y no muy lejos de la isla de Cite se encontraban en un hotel cercano Abby y Connor, recientemente se habian casado y fueron a Francia de luna de miel .En el piso superior, apenas Abby se acababa de levantar, todavía con el leve recuerdo de la noche anterior y la esperanza de repetir. Despues de mirar un rato a Connor a su lado de la cama se sento sobre ella, cuando ollo vibrar algo en el pantalón que estaba en el suelo. Era su celular ,y era Lester quien llamaba:

Antes de preguntarme por que te llamo, primero dejame aclararte que aquí son las 8 de la mañana y detesto levantarme tan temprano-

Y supongo que hay una anomalia en Paris ¿verdad?- contesto Abby.

Si, asi es, se localiza del lado oeste de Notre Dame, ya he avisado a la embajada de Francia y han bloqueado los accesos a las calles aledañas con el pretexto de que es una remodelación-

Que suerte, nosotros nos alojamos en la isla de Cite, llegaremos enseguida-

Y Abby , otra cosa-

¿Qué?

No dejes que Connor rompa nada, ¿si?

De acuerdo.-

Colgo, se paso la mano sobre la cara y despertó a Connor .Mientras tanto, en Notre Dame, la figura siniestra de Frollo merodeaba por la zona, buscando a la mujer y al lagarto

- Maldito demonio, y esa bruja gitana, debo encontrarlos antes de que el portal se cierre,

De lo contrario quedare en el futuro por siempre, no deben andar lejos- pensaba.

De alguna manera, logro captar la naturalidad de la epoca, sin llamar demasiado la atención , cada que alguien preguntaba por su singular vestimenta, el solo decia -Voy a una obra de teatro-.

Pasaron 3 horas, y Abby y Connor llegaron al lugar, donde se apreciaba aun la luz emitida de la ventana la cual parecia camuflajear levemente el contorno de la anomalia.

¿A donde se dirige?-

No lo se ,Lester no me dijo mucho,¿ Alguna señal de incursión?

Solo pisadas de caballo, tal vez con un jinete, tambien huellas e sandalias y estas que parecen como las de un depredador,¿Qué crees que haya pasado…-

De pronto, una figura salio de entre las gargolas y se arremolino contra Connor , dandole 2 severos puñetazos en el pecho y huyendo, pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se tropezara y Abby la atrapara. Ella forcejeo , pero luego se dio por vencida, mientras Abby le gritaba- Soy yo, soy yo, Abby…Sara?... Pero ¿Cómo, cuando, que?

Sara se detuvo, y, sonrio mientras las dos se abrazaban y lloraban. Connor tosio un poco, sin creer lo que oia ,contra todo pronostico, posibilidad, y colmillo afilado, Sara habia sobrevivido y escapado del futuro antes de que se convirtiera en la Tierra Esteril.

En eso, una criatura salto, y se puso frente a Connor; era como un depredador, solo que un poco mas pequeño, con cabeza similar a la de un dinosaurio, sus manos no estaban apoyadas sobre sus nudillos, y parecia menos agresivo. El animal abrio sus fauces cuando Sara grito – Alto Claude, es amigo-…


	2. Chapter 2

-Quieto, quieto …-, decía Connor tosiendo, tratando de tranquilizar al reptil, quien lo rodeaba y olfateaba sin cesar.

-No te preocupes, es inofensivo. Lo encontré vagando en la Etiopia del siglo II, algo sucedió que su futuro fue borrado, el es el ultimo de su especie; debo advertirles, he hecho algo terrible, corren peligro, yo, y Danny, nos encontramos, discutimos, y nos separamos, yo, yo…-, En eso, la anomalía se cerro.

Sara miro con horror,-¡Dios!, hay alguien e la Francia medieval en el presente , alguien peligroso, debemos encontrarlo-.

Al instante, se escucho un fuerte relincho tras de ellos rompió con su explicación, era Frollo, quien clavo su espada en el brazo de Connor, e hizo a su caballo golpear a Claude, dejándolo inconciente.

-Bien, bien, bien, analicemos la situación- decía Frollo-Tengo a un amigo tuyo, a tu demonio, y estoy atrapado en tu era por otros veinte años; puedo asesinarlo gitana, a no ser que decidas darme los manuscritos –

-Nunca!, has hecho cosas horribles, estas desquiciado si crees que te los daré-

-¿Segura?, es , o tu amigo, o los manuscritos, decide-

Connor gritaba de dolor mientras Frollo sacaba la espada de su brazo y Abby intentaba soltarse se Sara.

-Bien, me rindo, te daré los manuscritos, pero no te garantizo que sepas leerlo, puedo ayudarte a hacerlo, pero primero deja ir a Connor-

-Bien-

Tiró su espada al suelo y extendió su mano a Sara diciéndole – Bien, entonces…Aahhhhhhhhhh!- , Claude lo derribo y lo noqueo.

Sara saco unas vendas y las enrollo sobre la herida de Connor

¿De que manuscritos hablada?, auch-

Es algo que te encantara, tiene que ver con las anomalias, pero primero debemos contactar al ARC, tenemos serios problemas…-

FIN?


End file.
